User talk:Sleepykitty
zzz Community Portal I noticed that you hadn't added Legion of Catgirls to the Portal page, so I put them there. I didn't add any extra info though. Community Portal Site - Snorii 11:35, 6 June 2006 (PDT) : thanks, I keep starting to, but I'm not quite sure what to say... o.o btw, I realise that there are several taxibots running this wiki and all, but shouldn't the taxibot listing be under SGs and not other fan sites? @.@ I know I'm being silly, but its been bugging me everytime I look at it... --Sleepy Kitty 10:03, 7 June 2006 (PDT) Special Enhancements Your CoH/V PM box is full and not accepting any more PMs, so here's what was going to be my reply to you. I did think those numbers were very odd, but then I thought that they might need to be adjusted for differences in levels between the character and the level of the enhancement. Hmmm... looking again, it's really really odd that a schedule A item (recharge time) would be lower than the schedule B items (ToHit Buff, Defense buff). I just need to get around to doing these trials a bunch the next time I have a character in range. Right now, I don't have any character in range that could be able to check the percentages. The enhancements would all be red. --StarGeek 20:55, 9 September 2006 (PDT) o.o my box isn't full now.. or if it is, the stupid thing isn't saying anything... anyway, if you want to meet on test server some time, I'll hand you copies of those enhancements, I have a few more now. --Sleepy Kitty 21:30, 15 September 2006 (PDT) Uploading spree Sorry about that. But that's something I can do something about. I'll start uploading images using StarGeekBot, which you can ignore by using the "Hide Bots" link (esp. since I'm planning on uploading the SG insignia's soon). Also, when doing mission stuff, I usually set them as Minor Edits, which you can also set them to be ignored. Maybe also try hitting the hide logged in users button, just in case I'm still doing stuff? The only other thing I can suggest is to get an RSS reader. It's built in to Opera, and easily added to Firefox. I think it can be added to Explorer as well. I stopped using the "Recent Changes" link long ago. The RSS feed lets me know what's changed and what's new without having to visit the wiki, and usually only gives the first upload of floods like that. Oh, and as for the Hydra enhancement, please don't think I don't that I don't believe your numbers, I just found them odd. But feel free to send me a tell anytime @StarGeek if you want to drag me to test (doesn't take much to get me there anyway ). 18:04, 6 November 2006 (PST) :Ah, something else. On the recent changes page, there's a link that says "Show new changes starting from ". You can bookmark (favorite, whatever) that page and next time just go there. It'll only show changes since that time. Then bookmark the new link and delete the old to keep track of stuff. 19:05, 6 November 2006 (PST) Category Links Add a colon before Category Category:Slash Commands - Category:Slash Commands Category:Pet Commands --Konoko 20:32, 14 November 2006 (PST) =^^= thanks! --Sleepy Kitty 20:34, 14 November 2006 (PST) : The same goes for Images if you want to link to an image instead of show it, just for future reference. 11:33, 15 November 2006 (PST) Salvage Images The Salvage Icons are here - Category:Salvage_Icons. Here are the Phantom Tears and this might be the Tuatha Furs. Cheers, - Snorii 06:31, 19 November 2006 (PST) ^^ thanks, o_o though.. if the pics where already there.. why have they never been added? --Sleepy Kitty 06:56, 19 November 2006 (PST) :Tony extracted them from the .pigg files. All we had were the images, so the names, descriptions weren't added yet. - Snorii 10:05, 19 November 2006 (PST) :: o,o oh, ^^;; err, funny that, I've had most of them up on the Legionofcatgirls site for over a year.. >.> --Sleepy Kitty 10:29, 19 November 2006 (PST) Wii Color me jealous. I haven't had a console since N64, but I'm really wanting to play Twilight Princess. :) - Snorii 10:10, 19 November 2006 (PST) o.o its interesting, trying to figure out if its truelly a new link in this one, or what I though and its the OOC/MM one.. he's future links age, has the triforce on his right hand, and eponia is with him.. so despite how the previews and game box make it seem, I'm fairly sure its the hero of time link (now WHEN is it would be a good question, cause its certainly not the same zelda). <.< playing it on the wii controller make me want to try it on the gamecube one.. or maybe the classic controller, we'll have to see when I get one ^^ --Sleepy Kitty 10:29, 19 November 2006 (PST) :Watch the Zelda Retrospective on www.gametrailers.com (part6) to see where it fits (it doesn't yet). I want a Wii. --Konoko 09:56, 30 November 2006 (PST) :: o.o what do you mean where it fits? its deffinitly post MM. WW is AU, and it has to come before LttP since thats the final one.. o,o the only real question is whether its before or after the original two, I havent gotten far enough to see if the Hylieans are breed out, or vanished yet, and I haven't run into any Zora to see if their friend or foe.. :: @.@ actually, there seems to be a running joke that it is the original link, but no one knows it, even the gods of light you run into. we just got link his old cloths back, and the god of light tells him its the garb of the hero of time. Link has a "oh, its this stuff again" look on his face o.o he also had a "suuurre I haven't" look when someone asked him if he'd ever been to hyrule. I'm getting a sneaky suspition that they'll never tell us and its going to be an ongoing joke the whole way through. --Sleepy Kitty 11:20, 30 November 2006 (PST) Captain Mako I answered you on Talk:Captain Mako - Snorii 07:14, 30 November 2006 (PST) Make sure you Hide Bots I just botted the heck outta the Badge listings (added CIT links) so make sure you click Hide Bots when you check recent changes . 15:10, 30 November 2006 (PST) o.o really? oddly enough, it was hidden by default.. ^^ now my curiosity is rising --Sleepy Kitty 15:43, 30 November 2006 (PST) Crystalized or Crystallized (1 or 2 Ell's) Hi Kitty, Can you check to see if the new badge is Crystalized or Crystallized? I was adding CIT links that Maverick gave me and they have it down as Crystallized. 13:03, 6 December 2006 (PST) o,o the answer to your question, along with a bit of proof ^^ o.o looking at the history, it looks like I mistakenly put only 1 L in. =^^= sorry about that, I was typing them up as fast a possible at the time, and while I was doing the event too. --Sleepy Kitty 17:42, 6 December 2006 (PST) Nice Banner I like the Magic Banner on Your Page. http://paragonwiki.com/forums/images/smiles/icon_cool.gif - Snorii 11:51, 10 January 2007 (PST) ^^ thanks! its actually the official one for the magic origin, I've been thinking about adding them in to the origin pages since all they have currently are the small ones. Not that the big ones really show up anywhere other than the char creation page and in the manuels.. --Sleepy Kitty 11:56, 10 January 2007 (PST) XP Inspirations I never got a present inspiration that gave XP last year, and I kept a truckload of those on different alts. If there was an inspiration that gave 250XP, it was removed last year, not this year. Have you received one of those inspirations firsthand? 250XP seems like a very small amount of XP to even bother making a gift out of it. I'll dig around the pigg files and see what I can find; even if the inspirations are no longer awarded in game, references to them should stay in the pigg files because someone might have kept those inspirations from the 2004 Event (again, assuming they really existed) -- Leandro 14:41, 10 January 2007 (PST) : o.o I have to admit, I don't think I got any last year.. then again, I didn't really open many. I know I deffinitly had one from 2004 though, I've opened it several times on test server. >< unfortinatly, the old ones from then are now xp debt protection as well, the change was deffinitly in the 2006 version. --Sleepy Kitty 14:44, 10 January 2007 (PST) :: I'm still skeptic. Check out this article on the 2004 Winter Event at CohVault. "Gift of Experience - No XP debt if defeated. Protection lasts for 1 hour or until defeat." -- Leandro 14:47, 10 January 2007 (PST) ::: o.o as it turns out, I was semi wrong, I might not have opened any xps on Sleepy, but I did on La bete Noir in 2005. o_o odd.. I guess its possible that theirs another present.. I've deffinitly opened insps before that gave 250 xp. That and the one I've kept in the bottom right hand corner of my try used to be one.. its also 3 yrs old. --Sleepy Kitty 14:51, 10 January 2007 (PST) o,o sorry to fill the logs with all this btw. I won't be hurt if everyone wants to remove that part of the article, its not like you can get them anymore, so what ppl won't know can't hurt them. --Sleepy Kitty 14:53, 10 January 2007 (PST) : I just thought of something. Maybe the inspiration gives 250 XP if the character is under level 10, and thus unable to get debt anyway? If you want to meet with me in the Test server with a new character I can hand you some gift of XPs and test that idea. I will be on as Doctor Leo (maybe with a numbe at the end) as soon as I copy the character. I opened received hundreds of presents last year (getting the Toy Collector badge on several alts), so if there was a present that gave 250 XP last year, trust me, I'd know. Also meeting on Test would stop wiki log pollution... --Leandro 14:56, 10 January 2007 (PST) :: o_o can't for at least an hour. if you can wait, I'll try to be on test around 7:10. My global is @Sleepy Kitty. --Sleepy Kitty 14:58, 10 January 2007 (PST) ::: Alright, I'll go take a shower and look for you when I get back. My global both on live and test is @Leandro. --Leandro 15:03, 10 January 2007 (PST) Okay, since in 2004 the XP Bonus inspiration was awarded, but the XP Debt Protection ones were there as well, the current "(2004-5)" and "(2006)" labels for the inspirations are misleading. I suggest we change the page to this: Gift of Experience (2004 only) XP Bonus You receive the Gift of Experience. You have recived 250 xp. Gift of Experience XP Debt Protection You receive the Gift of Experience. You will not accrue any XP Debt if you are defeated. This protection will last for 1 hour or until you are defeated. Do you agree with this? -- Leandro 16:37, 10 January 2007 (PST) o,o sure, I'll check with a few more ppl to see if anyone got any in 2005. --Sleepy Kitty 16:58, 10 January 2007 (PST) Recent Changes Link Posting this in reply to your concern about littering the Recent Changes log with changes to the Talk pages. I normally use this link to get the recent changes only to the main namespace (ie, the articles.) Template for use with base items Hi Kitty, I started playing around with a template for base items. It was a real pain to get it to work right, but I think I finally got it down. Check out Mystic Advisor#Additional Information. Slight changes from what you had before, in that it only shows relevent info. For example, instead of Power/Control Requirements: it will only show the power or control needed if there's an entry for it. If something was N/A before, it'll default to not showing that line, though that can be changed. Also added salvage listing with pictures, but that'll need some work to get them all available. See for cut and paste listing. Do you notice any data that should be added? It does need to be prettied up a bit though, but my brain has melted from working with the darn thing. 14:37, 21 February 2007 (PST) : o.o sorry, got the flu so I've been mia for this week and my heads a bit fuzzy.. User:Sleepykitty#thingies thats a list of all the base item fields I ran into needing when I was adding the information. (for the salvage made ones, the purchasable are a bit different... and that second one needs updating for them, check Desks for the full format, need to go back and set everything to that anyway). o.o I'll get the rest of the stuff in there as soon as my head clears up! --Sleepy Kitty 15:42, 21 February 2007 (PST) Only new base item I thought the patch notes said that there was also a SG worktable craftable for bases. - Sister Leortha 13:33, 3 April 2007 (PDT) >< ack! your right, I'll go and add it in. forgot about it since its not all that useful with the extreme salvage holding limits they re-imposed. --Sleepy Kitty 14:18, 3 April 2007 (PDT) Invention Salvage "Dropped By" section Might want to take a look at the templates I just set up for you: Template:InvSalvage HighTech‎, Template:InvSalvage MidTech‎, Template:InvSalvage LowTech‎, Template:InvSalvage HighArcane‎, Template:InvSalvage LowArcane, and Template:InvSalvage MidArcane‎. They could use a bit of tweaking (to remove high-level groups from low-level salvage for example), but they're a good start I think. -- Leandro 16:28, 6 April 2007 (PDT) Geko I was curious if you knew what Geko's name was. I was actually thinking Shannon (Poz) was him based on the description. - Snorii 10:25, 11 April 2007 (PDT) ^^;; most definetly not Poz. its odd you'd mention it, gimmie a min to dump what I was just doing on the Category_talk:Game_Development_and_Support page and I'll see if I do. --Sleepy Kitty 10:37, 11 April 2007 (PDT) : I meant I thought it was Shannon based on the profile on Cryptic Studios website. Talking about setting up the fighting system, etc. - Snorii 10:54, 11 April 2007 (PDT) :: >.> it happends, Castle is of course the sucessor.. for some reason I want to say Al Rivera, but I'm fairly sure thats wrong.. I'm doing some insane research for the answer right now. o_o though, if BaB hunts me down again to ask how I know this, I'm pinning this one on you. --Sleepy Kitty 11:02, 11 April 2007 (PDT) : >< okay, I've gone through some 100+ info bits for his name, but I can't find it. I'll stickie a note up to try and get it, but we might just have to wait till MUO comes out. he's one of the ppl in either Design or Programming, so it shouldn't be impossible to narrow it down between those, he's also on the credits for both games. --Sleepy Kitty 11:39, 11 April 2007 (PDT) Lord Recluse developers I don't really know much about the developers, but I notice you handle a lot of their pages here so I thought I'd bring this to your attention in case maybe you know if something should be changed. Lord Recluse (Developer) is currently about Zeb Cook, but Serdar Copur notes that Serdar Copur took over from Zeb including the forum account (Zeb's was renamed Old Lord Recluse) and playing the Signature Hero in events. The Lord Recluse article refers to them both as being referred to as Lord Recluse. Is Serdar Copur known as Lord Recluse now, or is he known as Serdar Copur and just happens to use the Lord Recluse name on occasion? I'm more or less wondering if Lord Recluse (Developer) should get turned into a disambig type thing, and move what's there know to Zeb Cook (which already exists, so it can't be moved to by a non-admin) or something. I don't really know enough about it to make any changes, but I was pretty confused by it. ^^ -- Sekoia 15:46, 27 April 2007 (PDT) o,o well, actually, I was thinking of doing a disambig page actually, I usually use forum title first, then the real dev's name as a redirect. but you don't need to be an admin to move the info, just copy and paste ^_^. I can get to it in a bit though, at the 3rd aniv party right now. --Sleepy Kitty 16:00, 27 April 2007 (PDT) : Hehe, leave it to me to miss something as obvious as copy and paste. I went ahead and shuffled them around, thanks! -- Sekoia 16:06, 27 April 2007 (PDT) behind the rollbacks Sorry, did not mean to step on any toes there Sleepy. I guess I did not come across the crafted base items, that is why I added them. Thanks for adding the link to these items on the purchasable base items page. Though I don’t know if it might be better to have just one page for different types of base items such as power, control, ect. and just have them separated into different sections such as purchasable and crafted. I only say this because if I am looking for different ways to add power to my base I think I would like to see all the items I can use to do this and then be told that I have to craft it or if I can just purchase it. Anyway, if I removed something from the base items page it was by complete accident. It was not my intention to remove items as much as just add what I thought was missing. Digitizer 10:27, 6 May 2007 (EDT) If you are looking for any help with formatting, let me know. Digitizer 19:25, 7 May 2007 (EDT) Thanks for the welcome! I'm still figuring how to make things work here, but just looking at how your page was set up helped a great deal! And you're prolly right...there should be a litterbox discussion thread! Fireplace in your base... Made a few changes regarding bases... *Added the two base guides I could find into the Bases category (it did seem appropriate). *changed alphabetization of several base rooms pages, to push them to the very front of the category. Did NOT do this to "Base Rooms", as that didn't seem to add much to the discussion... *created a "Base Editing" page stub (and references to sub pages, sub stubs not created yet) to put a tutorial on how to use the base editing tools. Simply checking in here to gain approval/disapproval from someone with a longer track record. --Jumping Jack 21:02, 17 October 2007 (EDT) :o.o well, you are right that those player guides are nominally base articles, but at the same time, they're player guides, and as far as the wiki is concerned, thats the overriding thing. Player Guides are things we host here for convince, but they aren't part of the wiki on the whole. The reason behind this is that a player guide is usually less factual information (like most wiki articles are suppose to be) and more.. well, they're Guides or walkthroughs. They're intended to tell someone how to do X trick, manipulate y statistic, etc. They're also very opinionated usually and if their main poster doesn't update them regularly, they tend to become out of date. ^^for this reason, things that go into the Player Guides cat are kept separate from the rest of the wiki's contents. --Sleepy Kitty 13:21, 18 October 2007 (EDT) ::I have probably erred... could not locate the local equivalent of and , which led to Template:tlink and yadda yadda yadda. I think clrr and clrl would actually be useful shortcuts for clr|left clr|right sort of thing. The rest, though... *cringe* Familiar functionality, unfamiliar names. It happens. --Jumping Jack 19:36, 18 October 2007 (EDT) Story Arcs/Souvenirs Woot! Y'know, what I expected from my forum comments was either "NO WAI", or "Knock yourself out, kid!" I am irrationally cheered to see you working on these things. You're purfect! --Jumping Jack 15:32, 19 October 2007 (EDT) SimpleBI I'm out for most of the rest of the weekend. Feel free to play with SimpleBI as pleases you. Particularly if you're updating the base item pages... :) --Jumping Jack 18:21, 20 October 2007 (EDT) :o,o I'd be updating them with the descriptions mostly right now if I was, or porting over the images of the crafted items that no one can ever afford to make. @.@ mostly the projects I'm working on now are the Souvenirs and Paragon Times articles. --Sleepy Kitty 18:28, 20 October 2007 (EDT) Added in most of the pictures (and all the descriptions) for Cabinets. Comments? --Jumping Jack 19:59, 26 October 2007 (EDT) : ^^ looks pretty good. Some of the shots look to need retakes due to graphics settings though.. mind telling me what your running at and resolution? --Sleepy Kitty 16:13, 27 October 2007 (EDT) ::I run at low res - 640x480. My graphics card is ... old. --Jumping Jack 21:07, 6 June 2008 (UTC) How do I... upload images to a category? I note that you and Eabrace did so, but see no web UI allowing me to do so. is it an admin thing? --Jumping Jack 01:59, 22 October 2007 (EDT) o.o nopes, just on the upload (Upload file) there's a text field mark "Summary:", thats basically the same thing as your normal wiki editing area (ie, where I'm typing this right now, just without the buttons at top to add the special things for you like bold and signatures). Drop your Category:Thingie in there and it'll add the picture to that cat =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 09:51, 22 October 2007 (EDT) :... 'cause we need more pictures of cats! --Jumping Jack 22:32, 22 October 2007 (EDT) :: o.o a good wiki always needs more pictures of cats! --Sleepy Kitty 23:44, 22 October 2007 (EDT) Pillar of Ice and Flame placement Is this really a TECH control item? Speaking of control items, I'm strongly considering combining the various tech and arcane pages, to be able to list the correspondences between them. ... And expanding them to include things like, oh, what they do.... Also, putting the auxiliary items on the same pages with the items that use them, since there aren't really that many. (Particularly if they're listed in pairs.) Lastly, since I'm hijacking my own topic, I expanded the Invention Worktable page. Care to comment? --Jumping Jack 23:14, 6 November 2007 (EST) :o.o well, first of all, yes, it is, and a mystic as well. Both items use the same model and are identical in every possible way (right now, it might change before i11 hits, the devs have done that sort of thing before, but honestly, the thing does look like its a merger of both arcane and tech) : :Second.. o.O err.. what are you talking about, they already are on the same page.. Arcane Control, Tech Control. The main and auxes that is. If you want to add a brief info blurb to the the main pages on what they do, feel free, thats partially why those pages are still marked as "work in progress". Though at least for the control items, most are fairly self explanatory as except for the flames, they all just add control (the flames being the rogue as it doesn't require energy and uses control.. right now at least). : :@.@ course.. re-reading what you typed.. do you mean your planning on trying to integrate everything together? If so, please don't. Or rather, leave the page structure as it is, and we'll created some companion pages, ones that have all the 'control' or 'power' or 'whatnot', and by all, I mean both purchased and crafted. Best not to mess up whats already in place, and supplement instead. A quick guide for the base stuff instead of the more flushed out pages so that someone who just needs to check can do so quickly, vers those wanting a more in depth approach. : : o,o and on to the hijacking.. hunm.. the info there looks good (I'll re-read once I've had some sleep, its 2:30 am).. I'm seeing a bit of engrish though, and the page layout could use some re-working for easier readability. =^^= like I said, tomorrow once I've had some rest. Oh! and if you ever run into me on test, ask me about inviting you to one of the sgs that can be used to mess around with bases. --Sleepy Kitty 02:31, 7 November 2007 (EST) :: *-* Erm, yeah... pointing out the items that have the same function but have different names and skins. I concede the point, though, as Auxiliary items only attach to core items of their flavor. :: :: Engrish? Not sure why. I'm fairly careful on spelling, most times. Word choice... well, I pay my words extra to mean precisely what I want them to. :J :: :: Haven't gotten anyone on Test... I'm on dialup, and am not really up to lots of "download yet another package, just for fun!" But I'll see if I can borrow broadband access once or twice. --Jumping Jack 13:33, 7 November 2007 (EST) :::o,o ah, sorry, forgot about your connection. @.@;; no worries, I won't be on test a ton anyway for awhile since since there won't be anything big to test till the end of the month. As for the engrish, its isn't about spelling, its word order. Most notable are a few of your bullet pointed lists. "You convert 2 rare, 4 uncommon, or 6 common invention salvage of the same type into a component." just doesn't sound right.. and the first bullet point list on the page also needs a bit of rewording. Its nothing major, just needs a bit of rearranging to flow better. ::: :::o.O hunm.. you pay your words to mean precisely what you want them to.. =^^= would you perhaps be humpty dumpty? anyway, I'll toss up a mock up of what the composite base items page should be laid out like. One of the big reasons not to suddenly merge everything is that bases are being updated in an issue or two, and the page isn't baroque, so no point in fixing it when we will quite probably need it that way soon ^^--Sleepy Kitty 17:43, 7 November 2007 (EST) : I'm a big fan of Classical solutions to pages myself. Inertia will often solve problems that ennui doesn't. *v* Changes made, ready for reinspection... :) --Jumping Jack 19:23, 7 November 2007 (EST) ::o,o looks good, just needs some pictures now. --Sleepy Kitty 00:42, 8 November 2007 (EST) Page protections Hey Sleepy, you put the following pages in protection status: Magic Salvage, Mutant Salvage, Natural Salvage, Science Salvage, Tech Salvage. Since you didn't give any explanation as to why you protected these pages, I'm going to unprotect them. If you'd like to reprotect them, please leave an explanation on each of their talk pages when you do so, so that everybody knows what's going on. However, page protection is usually something reserved for cases of repeated and extensive vandalism (or in the ParagonWiki/MediaWiki namespace, for "official" content and code-oriented content), and I don't see that happening here, so they probably don't really need protected. Thanks! -- Sekoia 02:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :o.o I protected them since they aren't something thats changed in game since we finished them off in i8. Since then pretty much each and every edit to it is someone who has no idea what they're doing trying to add salvage thats there already or else doesn't belong on that page. If you don't believe mew, check the page history. I almost did this back when Isalvage came out from all the ppl that didn't understand the difference, but held off. : :>.> if it bothers you that much though, I can just go back to constantly watching for ppl messing around with it and undoing the effects, it only happens once every quarter yr usually, so no biggie. --Sleepy Kitty 09:05, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :: I actually did check their histories to see what was going on before I unlocked them, in case it was vandalism or something. I don't really see that they're getting that many inappropriate edits. 95+% of their histories have been edits by admins, who can do it whether it's protected or not. Even if base salvage hasn't changed in-game, they could still benefit from sprucing (linking, better intro text). I dunno. A temporary lock when Invention Salvage came out, with a note on the talk page explaining, I think would have been okay. But a permanent lock because of once-a-year mistakes seems excessive and non-wiki to me. :: :: In any case, if you protect pages in the future, please leave a note on the talk page explaining why so users know what's going on. Or even make a note why in the edit summary. :) It's such an unusual and drastic thing to do that the lack of a log comment made me honestly think it was a mistake until I saw you'd done it to all five. ^^ -- Sekoia 14:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) i can has cheezburger???? i can has cheezburger??? ☺ LoC forums --Sleepy Kitty 23:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) mew Sleepy...mew has been banned from the forums...again... sorry...can you help? KittyFlame 00:12, 6 March 2008 (UTC) @.@ tis fixed. Mew hates NukeSentinal.. how it can block an ip addrs of none... --Sleepy Kitty 18:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) mew is hoping that when mew's new computer shows up in a week or so, that won't have the trouble anymore...don't know though...mew don't even know what is making it block mew from the forums... anyway, thankies Sleepy for fixing it!KittyFlame 21:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ^^ your welcome. Its not really you though, it's Koto's shoddy server security.. hopefully the new firewall she's welding together will fix things (is sadly not joking on the welding either). --Sleepy Kitty 22:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) *pout* did it again...this time says mew tried to bypass filter system...sorry... KittyFlame 03:46, 8 March 2008 (UTC) not fun...it has banned mew again...sorry Sleepy...KittyFlame 09:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :@.@;; I just checked it last night too... --Sleepy Kitty 23:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) grrr...was good for a little while at least...but now mew is banned again...says that filter thing again...sorries KittyFlame 20:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :><;;; the sad thing is, I'd just cleared the block this morning too.. go ahead and send me your IP addrs over the legion forums and I'll see if I can add it to the always let through list.. --Sleepy Kitty 11:09, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Sleepy!! it did it again... *pouts* sorries.. KittyFlame 17:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :@.@ NukeSentinal, how I hate thee, let me count the ways.... o.o I'll clear it, check to make sure your IP addrs didn't change though.. --Sleepy Kitty 21:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) still says that mew is blocked...or it blocked mew again...not sure which... don't know if mew still has that IP address thingy you sent before..will have to hunt around for it...sorry for the troubles...KittyFlame 08:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :o.o http://www.ip-adress.com/ works fine, though according to it, my house is in Lexington.. but.. err.. googlemaps can be funny like that. I cleared the block again cause myrr was being hit by it as well as yoshi. @.@ I'll check it again tomorrow and pounce Koto about it. this is really getting annoying and its largely her fault. --Sleepy Kitty 10:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) thankies Sleepy..will drop a note through LoC with IP...think it's still the same but not sure KittyFlame 17:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) sorry Sleepy...it did it again...IP still the same too...KittyFlame 18:01, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :@.@ I'll try to get it cleared up when I get home tonight, I'm still in Cincinnati and you can only access the admin page from louisville. --Sleepy Kitty 20:09, 27 April 2008 (UTC) didn't take long...banned again.. KittyFlame 21:07, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ><;;; yeash. wonder if I can get it to just exclude and ip addrs of none.. --Sleepy Kitty 21:54, 1 May 2008 (UTC) mew is sorry...it did it again..KittyFlame 06:46, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :o.o right, going in to fix, btw, be careful where you drop those signantures, you've erased the section tag three times now. They really should only go after whatever it is your typing. --Sleepy Kitty 00:55, 4 May 2008 (UTC) sorries...is accident...don't mean to do that...KittyFlame 03:39, 4 May 2008 (UTC) @.@!! and again!...mew was just on the forums this morning too...KittyFlame 14:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) @.@;; its been zappied.. --Sleepy Kitty 16:32, 4 May 2008 (UTC) mew doesn't understand what is going on...but did it again...sorries..KittyFlame 01:16, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :@.@;; jeez.. check your comp for spyware. I'll ask koto to make sure we aren't being port spammed. --Sleepy Kitty 01:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) no spywares on mew's comp...just thought, could torrent program be the problem?...have had it running for about a week now..KittyFlame 03:23, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :o.o it shouldn't.. course, a couple of the torrent program are harvesters, but most are safe.. try logging in with it off and see if you get banned. Sleepy Kitty 04:45, 5 May 2008 (UTC) got the ban again...this time the torrent program was turned off, so guess that isn't it...sorries..KittyFlame 16:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :@.@ definitely going to kill nukesentinal..Sleepy Kitty 19:46, 7 May 2008 (UTC) took a little while longer this time...but banned mew again...still same IP, no torrent program running...mew is sorries..KittyFlame 14:33, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :o.o oh well, not much we can do then but poke the website more... >.> reeaalllyyy need to update it.. Sleepy Kitty 19:16, 11 May 2008 (UTC) mew is sorry, but it did it yet again...KittyFlame 20:21, 14 May 2008 (UTC) *whimper* sorry Sleepy one...but banned yet again...tried staying away for a while, but not any good...sorries KittyFlame 20:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :cleared, I think I talked koto into pushing the priority on LoC site 2.## up a bit, so hopefully it'll be done this summer @.@ and we won't have to suffer nukesentinel ever again.Sleepy Kitty 06:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::'allo! Thought I'd bounce in here and ask... WHY is nukesentinal persecuting KittyFlame? Does it give any indication of what specifically it was blocking? Perhaps there is something in Kitty's sig file or something that it despises. --Jumping Jack 21:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::>.> its a little know fact, but the creator of NukeSentinal is named GLaDOS. It's blocking her upon logging in to the site, usually claiming she is a harvester. --Sleepy Kitty 05:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC) well, looks like the thing wants to behave for a while at least...haven't been banned in a while...hopefully it will last *crosses her fingers* although I think it has gone down maybe 3 times since mew was last banned...still miss the kitties..KittyFlame 14:13, 8 June 2008 (UTC) well, guess mew spoke too soon, or mew jinxed it...but banned again...couldn't get on at all yesterday, was like it couldn't even contact the server...but tried today, and banned...sorries KittyFlame 20:12, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :o.o remember to knock on wood next time!Sleepy Kitty 21:07, 9 June 2008 (UTC) well...looks like kitty is banned again...sorry...guess NukeSentinal knew you were going on vacation...mama kitty is away, so time to play..KittyFlame 21:48, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :@.@ was afraid it would do that.. If I get a chance to talk to koto I'll ask her to clear it... Unfortinatly, I can't from here.. I'll be back on sunday though.. --Sleepy Kitty 04:07, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::is ok Sleepy..there is no rush...mew likes to check and see how the kitties are doing on the forum, but other than that, this kitty doesn't say much KittyFlame 01:15, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::>.> well, there is some i13 info on the forums that you can't get here.. I don't think there was more than 5 or 6 active topics since you last replyed.. sorry for the wait ^^ I'll clear it up first thing upon getting home --Sleepy Kitty 04:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) the ban hit again, sorry...KittyFlame 00:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) *sighs* and again....guess kitty should just stay away...KittyFlame 03:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) o.o I wouldn't say that, but I think you should try this website: F-secure Test. this is an online virus and rootkit checker. when you have time, run it on full, and after its done, choose what you want to remove from what it catches. Don't remove anything related to your normal anti-virus (it should skip those but just in case..), it'll list everything and tell you what each is. You can easily google what the things are. If it doesn't catch anything, pls let me know. (F-secure is one of the best anti-V groups out there, I use this site once a month since I don't have them on my local comp. Its much better at catching things than say Nortons or McAfee). --Sleepy Kitty 04:32, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :it didn't find anything at all...nothing on kitty's computer...not really surprised considering mew uses two different computers...and get banned from either...sorry for kitty's behavior...have been feeling pretty bad for a while now...too many things going on in kitty's rotten life...KittyFlame 10:28, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::*wraps KittyFlame up in a huge blankie* o_o sorry to hear things aren't going well. >< I really need to force Koto to upgrade the website so this sort of thing doesn't happen. --Sleepy Kitty 16:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to drop by your talk page and say hi! --TonyV 12:58, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Fan wiki? Hi Sleepykitty -- I was wondering if you and Tony had any further thoughts on creating a fan content wiki for COX. I see that Tony hasn't been around lately so perhaps the discussion is on hold for the moment, but I looked over the forum posts and see that a lot of people were enthusiastic about the idea. I've received another request for a supergroup wiki at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Titancorpwiki and I'd like to have some idea what options to offer them. Please let me know where you'd like to go from here. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 00:35, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know about the misplaced message, I've brought it back here where it belongs. :) :I will be talking about your proposal with our gaming folks Angie and Doug. It might be simplest technically to create one wiki with a namespace for each server, so you would have Virtue:Sleepykitty or Guardian:Sleepykitty, and use the main namespace for umbrella functions and disambiguation. I'll need to discuss with the tech team whether some of the other ideas your community had are possible. Some of them are quite exciting -- thank you very much for your enthusiasm! I or another staff member will follow up with you as soon as we can. — Catherine (talk) 11:19, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::^^ great to hear! I relayed the msg to the thread. We haven't heard from NCsoft's Rep about the issue, but I suspect that, that's due to the new game issue.--Sleepy Kitty 16:34, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Hi there, sorry I have been so mia on this.. wanted to follow up and see if there had been any new talks about this. If you want to get some things done by the techs, we will need to scope them carefully (as their time is quite constrained right now). That said there is always soom room for small community projects angies (talk) 20:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi hi! Actually there has been some discussion on the topic on the forums here, but its been less about the how and more about the why, who and under what rules.. I'll be back late sunday this weekend, but until then I'm more or less going to be MIA due to lack of internet up here in beachside Michigan. --Sleepy Kitty 04:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) categories > o,o ello ello. While we certainly don't mind you making new categories, please, when you do so, try and find an existing category that they would nest into. I know we don't have all of them fully nested and organized like we should, but if possible, please do as it'll save some poor soul a bit of time later on down the road when they get the crazy idea in their head to try and clean up the sprawl =^^= :: Thanks, I realised afterwards I was a bit premature adding those categories. How do I go about finding the correct category to put something in? --PARAGON-Graal 07:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) wiki about City of Heroes/Villains in spanish I'm an administrator of the wiki about City of Heroes/Villains in Spanish here at wikia. Is a very new wiki (it was create some time ago, but was abandoned with no contents until last month when a friend of mine adopted it). I want to know if the community at this site thinks that is ok if I borrow images of this wiki for the one in Spanish, and also if you may be interested in interlanguage links (we have very little contents at the moment, but I hope it will grow). Well, I'm not very good at speaking English, but I hope you can understand me. Thank you--Ceriwden 19:44, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Forum post Please see Forum:Admins -- sannse (talk) 20:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC)